


Hello World!

by nocturnal_wanderlust (bdw22520)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Multi, Romance, They aren't professional ice skaters, YouTube, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdw22520/pseuds/nocturnal_wanderlust
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is pushed into creating a YouTube channel by his best friend and roommate, Phichit. Through his channel Yuuri is able to gain a following and the attention of one of his favorite YouTubers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'll be working on. Everyone will make an appearance at some point. I don't specify where they live, but it's not in their native countries. It's this vague place, so impose whatever city you want onto it.

 

**_Phichit+ChuVlogs_ ** **_has uploaded a new video titled:_ **

**_Day out with YUUUUUURI!! :D_ **

> **_1 day ago_** **_2,057 views_** **_174 Likes_** **_7 Dislikes_**

The video opened with Phichit’s signature intro of a sped up version _Terra Incognita,_ a song from Phichit’s favorite movie _The King and The Skater_. After the intro the camera started to zoom in on a bed centered in the middle of a dark room. The camera stopped zooming on a head of dark brown hair that peeked out from underneath the covers.

“Wake up, Yuuri!” Phichit shouted. The person in the bed jolted awake at the sudden shouting. “Good morning.” Phichit said before the camera zoomed out and cut to Phichit in his kitchen. He held the camera towards himself and smiled.

“Sawasdee Krab and Sawasdee Ka. I hope you are all having a fantastic day.” Phichit greeted before looking at something off camera. “So I’m not really doing much today, but I am hanging out with my best friend, Yuuri!” He shouted before turning the camera on his friend. The young man sat at the kitchen table eating cereal. His dark brown hair was sticking up and his blue glasses were sliding down his face.

Yuuri turned to look at the camera and smiled shyly.

“What are we doing today, Yuuri?” Phichit asked. Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders as he put his empty bowl in the sink. “You’re supposed to say have fun. Let’s try it one more time. What are we doing today, Yuuri?” Yuuri looked into the camera with a straight face.

“Have fun.” He deadpanned. Phichit huffed from the other side of the camera.

“He’s still a work in progress.” The video transitioned to Yuuri and Phichit sitting on their couch. Yuuri’s laptop sat in his lap as he watched a video. “What are you watching?” Phichit asked. Yuuri took his headphones off and looked up at Phichit.

“Just one of Viktor’s videos.” Yuuri mumbled before turning back to his laptop. Phichit zoomed in on Yuuri’s laptop. A red circle showed up on the screen and went around the video Yuuri was watching.

“Yuuri has a crush on Viktor. He wants to take a ride on that di-” Phichit is abruptly cut off by Yuuri slamming a pillow into his face.

“Talk shit get hit.” Yuuri muttered before taking Phichit’s camera from him. “Phichit likes Seu-” Phichit tackles Yuuri to the ground.

“Shut your mouth.” He shouted at his friend as they rolled around on the floor. The video ended there.

**Comments** \- 67

**_BlahMonster_** 25 minutes ago

why are they soooo cute!!!!!!!!!! I’m dying

13 likes

> **_BeauBeard245_** 13 minutes ago
> 
> I know right!!!!

**_Stacy’sMoM_** 5 minutes ago

I wish phichit hadn’t stopped yuuri from revealing who phichit liked. Also yuuri is sooooo adorable i wish he had a youtube channel

20 likes

___________________

“Why do your viewers keep saying that I need to make my own channel?” Yuuri asked Phichit as he scrolled the comment section of the video.

“Because they want to see more of you and they think you’re cute.” Phichit answered as he scrolled through Instagram.

“What would I even do on my channel?” Yuuri asked hypothetically. He didn't know what he had to offer viewers.

“You could give people advice. Or you could cook. You're good at both of those things. Or could just do what I do.” Phichit answered.

“What do you even do on your main channel?” Yuuri joked. Phichit gasped in mock shock.

“Are you saying you don't watch my videos? And I thought that we were friends.” Phichit cried dramatically before throwing himself into Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri laughed at his friends theatrics.

“I’ll think about making a Youtube channel.” Yuuri said before he pushed Phichit off of his lap. “If you don’t stop fooling around we’re going to be late.” Yuuri walked out of the living room and walked to his room.

He closed the door behind him and stripped out of his sweats and walked over to his closet. He slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his cell phone and wallet. Yuuri looked at the time on his phone and slightly panicked.

“Hurry up Phichit. We’re going to be late picking him up.” Yuuri called from living room. He stopped in the doorway and pulled his shoes onto his feet before standing up and grabbing his car keys. Phichit came running out of his room with his vlogging camera in his hand.

Yuuri could tell he was talking to it from the way he held it. Yuuri ushered him out of the door with a sign.

“So we’re going pick up a special guest from the airport. I’m so excited. We haven’t seen them in forever,” Phichit said to the camera as Yuuri drove to the airport. “Are you excited Yuuri?”

“Yep. I can’t wait because we have something special planned involving our guest.” Yuuri said with a smile. Phichit turned off his camera for part of the ride, but turned it back on as they pulled into the parking lot of airport.

“I hope we aren’t late. I want to get their reaction on camera.” Phichit said as he got out of the car. Yuuri followed behind his excited friend. They walked over to the baggage claim and waited. Phichit’s camera was zoomed in on the escalator that led down to the baggage claim. “He needs to hurry up.” Yuuri shook his head at Phichit’s impatience.

“It’s not like he flew the plane here himself.” Yuuri said as he looked around. After waiting for about ten minutes, they finally spotted who they were looking for. Yuuri tapped Phichit on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of their guest.

Phichit shoved his camera into Yuuri’s hands and ran over to the petite brown haired boy they’d been waiting for.

“My son!” Phichit shouted before he lifted his victim off the ground. Yuuri walked over to the two of them and hugged the boy. Phichit took his camera back. “Look who it is?” Phichit said to the camera as he turned it to the blushing boy.

“It’s me, Guang-Hong.” The boy said with a smile.

“Why are you here?” Phichit asked Guang. Guang-Hong’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Because I wanted to come here?” he answered unsurely. Yuuri slapped Phichit on the shoulder in reprimand.

“We’re glad you had a safe trip. Now we can get our plan into motion.” Yuuri said before leading the other two out of the airport. They quickly realized they hadn’t grabbed Guang’s bags and went back into the airport.

_________________________

 

**_Phichit+ChuVlogs_ ** **_has uploaded a new video titled:_ **

**_Surprise!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_3 hours ago_** **_10,484 views_** **_390 Likes_** **_23 Dislikes_**

“So this video is going to be a bit different from my other vlogs. By the time you guys see this it will have already happened. So enjoy the video.” The video changed from Phichit sitting in his room to him, Yuuri, and Guang-Hong riding in Yuuri’s car.

“Since Guang-Hong is here we decided to surprise our friend and Guang’s boyfriend Leo de la Iglesia.” Phichit said.

“Why do you always say his full name?” Guang-Hong asked Phichit.

“Because it just rolls off the tongue. It’s just a fun name to say like Jean-Jacque Leroy. I always say his full name when I see him partially because it annoys him and partially because it’s fun to say.” Phichit explained with a shrug. “I enjoy the simple pleasures in life.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit.

“We are surprising Leo at his live show. This is his first time doing a live show in front of a crowd larger than 300 people. Guang-Hong lied and told him that he wouldn’t be able to make it, but Yuuri and I told Leo that we would be there. So he isn’t expecting Guang-Hong to show up.” Phichit explained to the camera.

“We will be sitting in the balcony with some of our other friends while Guang-Hong will be backstage hiding with the help of Leo’s manager, Shonda. She’s in on the surprise, so during the Q&A section of the show, she’ll give him a question from a fan that talks about his relationship. And then as he’s talking Guang-Hong will sneak onto stage and surprise him.” Yuuri finished explaining as he turned into the parking lot of the venue where the show was being held.

Phichit recorded them walking Guang-Hong to a service entrance, where he was retrieved by Shonda. The dark-skinned woman waved at the camera before leading Guang-Hong inside.

“I hope this goes well.” Phichit said to the camera as they walked to front of the building. He recorded himself and Yuuri walking into the show. The video cut to a shot of the stage and the seats below the balcony filling up. The next shot was of a tall, tan young man waving at the camera.

“Make sure you get my good side.” The guy said with a smirk. The camera panned down to the guy’s feet while Phichit laughed.

“I think your feet are your only good side because they don’t talk.” He joked before panning the camera back up. “Look who it is guys. I’m here with Jean-Jacques Leroy or KingJJLeroy as he is known on Youtube. What brings you from the land of maple syrup and moose?”

“I’m here to support a friend. And because it was cold as balls in Canada.” JJ said to the camera with a laugh. He turned to Yuuri and greeted him with a smile. “So I heard you guys had a plan cooked up for tonight.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see what it is.” Phichit said as the lights in the theatre flickered to signal that the show was about to begin. Phichit sat down next to Yuuri and zoomed in on his friend’s face. Yuuri turned to the camera and lifted his hand over his face.

“Why do you always do that?” Yuuri asked as the lights turned off in the theatre.

“Well I’ll see you guys when Guang-Hong reveals himself.” Phichit said before turning the camera off.  

The screen then came back on as Leo finished answering a question about his favorite songs at the moment. The camera zoomed in on Leo. He sat on a stool in the center of the stage. His manager Shonda stood off to the side of the stage and called out fan questions.  

“This is the last question of the night,” She said into her mic. The crowd aww’d before she asked the question. “This question comes from Taliah H.”  

“Thanks for the question.” Leo said before waiting for the question to be asked.

“She asked are you dating anyone at the moment.” Shonda put her mic down as Leo brought his closer to his mouth. Phichit giggled excitedly from behind the camera and Yuuri shushed him.

“I am seeing someone at the moment. We’ve been together for about...seven or eight months. But I haven’t seen him in like four months.” Leo answered. The camera zoomed in on Guang-Hong sneaking onto stage. The room slowly started to fill with excited chatter from the audience. Guang-Hong tiptoed behind Leo and covered his eyes.

“That’s so cheesy.” Phichit whispered from behind to the camera.

Leo jumped in shock and tried to turn his head and get away from the hands covering his eyes. Guang-Hong dropped his hands and jumped in front of Leo. 

“Surprise!” He shouted with a big smile.

“Why are they so cute?” Phichit whispered as the camera zoomed in on Leo’s surprised face. He threw his arms around Guang’s little body and lifted him off the of the ground. The video cut back to Phichit sitting in his room. “I stopped filming them there because it got really cheesy and fluffy. So I hope you guys enjoyed the video. Check out the links in the description. They will lead you to every in this video’s channel except Yuuri and Guang. I’m still working on making Yuuri start his own channel.”

The video ended with Phichit smiling into the camera before covering the lens with his hand. 

**Comments ** \- 263

**_Nagisa’sHo249_** 19 minutes ago

I wish I had a boyfriend that would surprise me!!!!! Guang is so friggin’ adorable. I can’t

16 likes

**_OSh@tWat_**  32 minutes ago

I need Yuuri to make a channel. I want to see his cute face all the time. And JJ step on me daddy!!!!!

23 likes

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hello World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri post his first video. It doesn't go too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!!!!! I can't believe so many people have enjoyed this story so far. Thank you to everyone that has commented or boomarked or left a kudos. It means a lot to me. And I'm sorry if I don't respond to your comment. I just want you guys to know that I see every single one of them and I feel so grateful when you guys say you like the fic. Please continue to support me and this story.

Yuuri sat with his legs folded on his bed. A camera sat in front of him on a tripod. He looked at it nervously before sighing. Why did he let Phichit talk him into this? He was just going to make a fool out of himself.

“I have no idea why I’m doing any of this.” Yuuri mused to Phichit, who stood behind the camera. A week had passed since Guang-Hong showed up and in that time Phichit had finally pestered Yuuri into making a YouTube channel.

“You’re doing this because it’s what the people want.” Phichit said as he sneakily turned on the camera. “Now address your viewers.”

Yuuri looked into the camera and tried to smile. Well here goes nothing.

_____________________________________________

**_Yuuri_Katsuki_** **uploaded a new video titled:**

**_My First Video_ **

**30 minutes ago**      **3,373 views**       **21 likes**        **5 dislikes**

The video opened on Yuuri sitting in his bedroom. He stared at something behind the camera and rolled his eyes.

“Is it recording?” he asked the person behind the camera. He received an affirming head nod and looked into the camera. “Hi everyone watching this video, even though I don’t think a lot of people are going to watch this video, but whatever. I am Yuuri Katsuki. You may recognize me from some of Phichit’s vlogs and videos…” Yuuri trailed off not knowing what else to say. He wasn’t the most outgoing person on the plant.

The video transitioned to Yuuri running a hand through his hair.

“Tell us about yourself,” Phichit said from off camera. “How old are you? Where are you from? What do you like to do in your spare time? Stuff like that.”

“Uh...I’m 23. I was born on November 29th, so I’m a Sagittarius. I was born and raised in Hasetsu, Japan, but I moved to America to go to college where I got a degree in performing arts. I am currently debating whether I want to go to grad school, but I really don’t want to go through more schooling because it’s expensive.” Yuuri said before taking a breath and starting again. “In my spare time I like to read, watch TV, listen to music, dance, and cook. I also like to eat, but I gain weight fast which sucks because I’m also a stress eater. And I’m stressed all the time.”

“Do you have a job?” Phichit prompted.

“Of course I have a job. How else would I be able to pay rent? I work at a small dance studio. And I also work at an ice rink in town, where I teach kids how to ice skate.” Yuuri answered. “Maybe one day I’ll upload a video of me dancing or ice skating. Who knows?” Yuuri said off-handedly with a shrug.

“I'm going to have a fun time trying to edit this video into something decent.” Phichit mumbled from behind the camera. Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friend.

“This is what you for forcing someone into something they don't want to do. Not everyone can talk people's heads off like you.” Yuuri said in irritation. “Why do I allow myself to be dragged into these kinds of situations?” Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

The video then cut to Yuuri screaming into one of his pillows before the screen went black.

“I hope you guys enjoyed the video. Give it a thumbs up and subscribe. See you guys next time.” A voice said while the screen stayed black.

**Comments** \- 27

**_#79292747_** 12 minutes ago

Yuuri is so done with Phichit’s shit.

7 likes

**_BTSbaby7282_**     7 minutes ago

I thought Yuuri was going to be a sweet little ray of sunshine but he seems like a asshole. This not what I signed up for.

**_MysticMemesenger820_ **     10 minutes ago

Not everyone is going to be the sweetest little cupcake in the world. I like Yuuri, he probably doesn't give a shit about what you have to say. If you don't like it don't watch his videos. Y'all need to grow up.

__________________________________

Yuuri stared at some of the comments on his video and groaned.

“Now everyone is going to think I'm some kind of asshole.” He whined as he dropped his head on the kitchen table. “Why did you upload that video?” He asked Phichit. They'd end up recording the video at three o’clock in the morning. Yuuri usually became grouchy when he went to bed after his self-imposed bedtime.

“I thought it was funny.” Phichit just shrugged his shoulders before taking Yuuri’s laptop away from him. He logged into his Twitter account and urged his followers to go watch Yuuri's video. “Don't worry everyone's first video sucks. You can go back later and put it on private.” Phichit logged out of Twitter and gave Yuuri his laptop back.

“I don't know what to do for my next video. I need to redeem myself.” Yuuri said.

“I thought you didn't want to become a YouTuber?” Phichit mocked.

“Once I start something I refuse to quit until I've succeeded or failed miserably. And this something I refuse to fail at because it'll forever be on the internet.” At heart Yuuri loved competition and he hated losing. He enjoyed proving people wrong. That attitude is what won him multiple dance competitions and amateur ice skating competitions. He had to give competing in competitions when he moved to America and started college. Now that he's been pushed into it, He hoped that YouTube would be able to fill the void that not performing left.

He just needed to figure out what he wanted his channel to be. What could he possibly bring to YouTube that would get him noticed? Everything he could think of had already been done in some form or fashion.

“Why is it so hard to decide what I want to do?” Yuuri whined.

“You could just try out a few different things and then go with what the most popular thing was.” Phichit offered. It sounded reasonable, but he didn’t want to waste his friend’s time by trying out several video ideas.

“I’ll just come up with something myself. I don’t want you to take time away from your channel in order to help me. I can do this.” Yuuri said as he stood up from the kitchen table and walked into his bedroom. The camera was still set up facing his bed. “That looks so weird.” Yuuri mumbled to himself as he walked over to his desk.

He grabbed his laptop from the desk and tossed it on his bed gently before throwing himself next to it. He rearranged the pillows on his bed so that they supported his back and dragged his laptop into his lap. He’d received a notification earlier that day informing that Viktor Nikiforov had uploaded a new video.

He’d been one of Yuuri’s favorite YouTubers for almost three years. His videos helped Yuuri through a rough patch in his past. The videos were things he always looked forward to and he knew they would put a smile on his face. They made his life a little easier. Because of this he became a huge fan and watched every signal video Viktor posted.

As if a light bulb went off in his head, Yuuri put his laptop off to the side and sat at the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath before turning the camera on.

______________________________________

**_Yuuri_Katsuki_** **uploaded a new video titled:**

**_My First Video Re-do_ **

**56 minutes ago**      **5,049 views**        **273 likes**        **23 dislikes**

“Hi everyone that is watching this video. I hope you are having a great day or night. I know a lot of you have probably seen my first attempt at doing my first video. You probably saw how big of a trainwreck it was and I’m sorry you had to see that.” Yuuri said with an awkward laugh. “Phichit made me film it at three in the morning and I am not a happy person if I don’t get to sleep on time. Because of the mess, my first video was I wanted to try again. So here goes.

“As you probably already know I am Yuuri Katsuki and I am from Japan. I’m 23 years old which means I am slowly dying. I live with my best friend Phichit, who you may already know. And I truthfully have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to this YouTube thing or sometimes when it comes to life. And that’s okay. I mean I still pay my rent and help with groceries and stuff, so I’m not doing too bad.” Yuuri said with a shrug.

The camera started to slowly zoom in on his face as _n the Arms of an Angel_ played softly in the background. A little cartoon teardrop appeared in the corner of his eye. The video then switched back to normal.

“And to the people that were disappointed because I wasn’t you thought I was going to be all I have to say is that sometimes in life...this is a real big secret so keep it quiet...people aren’t going to be happy and upbeat all the time. I know it’s shocking right? But seriously everyone is entitled to how they feel. And I’m sorry that I’m not walking on sunshine all day every day.”

A banner appeared on screen that said “Life Advice with Yuuri.” It then faded away.

“So I hope you guys stick with me because I’m still trying to figure this whole thing out and I know a lot of you out there are figuring things out whether it be about school, relationships, money, emotions, sexuality, and many other things. So I hope that we can figure things out together.” Yuuri said with a small smile. “So if you guys enjoyed this video please like it and comment.” he said pointing to the bottom of the screen.

“Oh and one more thing before I go,” Yuuri said as he readjusted himself on his bed. “Hello world I’m Yuuri Katsuki and I hope you guys will join me on this interesting ride. I hope you all have a great day or night or whatever. Bye.” Yuuri waved at the camera before the video ended.

**Comments** \- 223

**_LoverofSenpai_** 23 minutes ago

i can’t like i really can’t deal with how adorable he is. what did we do to deserve him?

> **_TsundereChicken_** 12 minutes ago
> 
> I have no idea, but he’s a little ray of sunshine. I can’t wait for his next video!!!!! Also notification squad!!

**_Seung-KillMeNow_** 18 minutes ago

I don’t believe that he’s 23. He looks like an embryo. Bruh i’m 17 and i look like i’ve a life with hard drugs. How does he do it? What are your secrets?

**_pufferfishb9484_** 25 minutes ago

To all the people that were hating on him yall need to grow the fuck up. Its so immature yal1 the reason we can’t have nice tihings.

> **_jamespottersb1tch_** 15 minutes ago
> 
> Mayb if you learned how to friggin’ spell ppl would take your dumb comments seriously. He’s not even that cute. I mean he’s kinda fat and his glasses are ugly. Yall are stupid if you think he cares about anything yall thirsty hos say.

___________________________

It had been a few days since Yuuri uploaded his new video. He’d let Phichit edit it and he didn’t know if he regretted the decision or if he found it funny. The people watching it seemed to enjoy the little edits. He did end up reading some of the comments on the video and tried not to take some of the meaner ones to heart.

“On Twitter, @5sos5everandalways said that you look like someone that gave great advice and really snuggly hugs. That’s so cute.” Phichit read off of Yuuri’s personal Twitter. “A lot of people are loving the video and my editing skills. Have you seen how many views you’ve gotten?” Phichit asked.

They were sitting in Yuuri’s room on their respective laptops. Phichit was looking through social media as usual, while Yuuri looked at videos of veterans being reunited with their families and pets.

“Nope I haven’t looked at the video since I posted it.” Yuuri said. He could hear Phichit typing away on his laptop.

“Well in the last few days you have gotten 56 thousand views on your re-do video and 74 thousand views on your first videos.” Phichit cheered. “You also have 5 thousand subscribers.”

“Why does my first video have more views than my re-done video?” Yuuri asked.

“Because people like to see trainwrecks and failures. I mean that’s what YouTube started out as a place for people to view trainwrecks and failures.” That didn’t help at all. Sometimes Phichit wasn’t the best for motivational talks or for sugarcoating things. “So have you seen Viktor’s new video?”

Phichit already knew the answer to that question, so Yuuri didn’t answer him. He turned back to the video he was watching and tried to ignore his friend.

“He’s in Italy with that girl Mila. I wonder if they're dating? I mean they look really good together.” Phichit said in an attempt to bait Yuuri into fanboying.

“Viktor’s not dating anyone at the moment and Mila just broke up with some hockey player. In a video they did together they said that they were like brother and sister. Plus I think Mila is trying to make a move on Sara Crispino.” Yuuri mumbled subconsciously. Phichit snickered at his friend’s immediate response. “I don’t know why you’re acting like you don’t fanboy over Seung-gil every time he post a new video.” Yuuri said to his friend with a sly smirk.

Phichit was shocked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Phichit said with a hand over his chest.

“Okay Mr. His eyebrows are the best damn thing on earth.” Yuuri said.

“I don’t know where you got that from because I have never said anything about Seung-gil’s eyebrows. If anything I only talk about my own eyebro-” Phichit stopped in the middle of his sentence and got from the bed. He ran out of Yuuri’s run and into his own. Yuuri sat on his bed in confusion. What the hell was wrong with Phichit?

“Uh...are you okay?” Yuuri called from his room. It didn’t think it was anything drastic enough to warrant him getting out of his bed.

“What time you go to work today?” Phichit asked as he ran back into Yuuri’s room with the big lights he used for his videos.

“Uh...I go in at three. Why?” Yuuri asked his friend skeptically.

“Because I just came up with a collab I want to do with you. Since you go to work at three that means we have…” Phichit trailed off as he looked at the time on his phone. “We have three solid hours to film this and while we’re at it we can film a collab for your channel. You can use my face to get more subscribers.” Phichit rambled.

“Oh how benevolent of you _Phichit-sama_.” Yuuri said sarcastically. Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about the possibility of showing up on Phichit’s main channel. Sure he’d been in multiple vlogs, but he’s only done one video on Phichit’s channel. Yuuri was slightly intimidated by the number of subscribers Phichit had.

Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about showing up in a video that almost three million people would see. What if he did something really embarrassing? It would live on forever on the internet. He guessed it was just something he was going to have to get over since he’d gotten himself pulled down the vortex known as YouTube.

He really needed to buckle up for the ride that was to come.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Phichit+Chu_ has uploaded a new video titled:**   
**Who Has The Best…?**   
**46 minutes ago 243,647 views 6433 likes 63 dislikes**

  
“Hello to all of you beautiful people out there. I am Phichit for those of you who do not not know. And today I am doing a video with a special guest...my roommate and best friend Yuuri Katsuki.” Phichit introduced. Yuuri walked into the shot while a background track of applause played. He waved at the camera before sitting next to Phichit.

  
The two boys were sitting in their living room with their backs to a window that looked out into their sliver of a backyard.

  
“Some of you may know Yuuri if you’ve watched my vlogs and I did a video with him on my main channel forever ago,” Phichit said as he gestured to his friend. “So will you explain what we’re doing today?” said to Yuuri who just shrugged.

  
“Who else is going to do it?” Yuuri said before turning back to the camera. “Today we’ll be playing a game...I guess...we have a bunch of categories in a hat such as who has the best smile. We’ll pick someone we know that we feel would win the category. We got this idea from Leo who showed us one of his yearbooks and there was these kind of categories that students voted on. So I hope you guys enjoy this video.” Yuuri said. The video cut to Phichit moving away from his camera and sitting back in his chair.

  
“Sorry about that my camera died,” Phichit said. “Let’s get this video started. Our first category is...who has the best...laugh?” Phichit read off of the paper he pulled from the hat. The camera zoomed in on Phichit and Yuuri’s faces as they thought about their answers.

  
“I have my answer.” Yuuri said with a smirk.

  
“I bet we have the same answer.” Phichit said. “I’m going to say my answer first. I think JJ has the best laugh. It reminds me of an old man, so that makes me laugh.” Phichit answered.

  
“He does laugh like an old man however I did not pick JJ. I picked Leo.” Yuuri answered with a shrug. He reached his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. “The next one is...who has the best...oh this one is going to cause some disputes...who has the best...eyebrows.” Yuuri read off his paper before balling it up and tossing it at Phichit’s cheek.

  
“I obviously win this question. I mean have you seen my eyebrows?” Phichit said as the shot zoomed in on his eyebrows.

  
“Our group of friends has the Eyebrow Quartet. It consists of JJ, Leo, Phichit, and Seung-gil. I think Seung-gil is the obvious winner when it comes down to it.” Yuuri said.

  
Phichit was silent for a moment while a picture of Seung-gil’s eyebrows slowly started to phase onto the screen.

  
“Okay you are right. Also JJ is the only one of us that gets his eyebrows done. I was hanging out with him once and he took me to the place where he got his eyebrows done.” Phichit said with a shrug.

  
“Does he get them threaded, waxed, or like plucked?” Yuuri asked curiously. “I mean they are thick, but they’re really tamed.”

  
“He gets them waxed.” Phichit confessed. “I feel like he’s going to be pissed that I just disclosed this information, but he knows that we love him. JJ’s cool and he’s one of our tallest friends, so he’s useful when he hangs around and we can’t reach stuff. Ten out ten I would recommend getting a tall friend.” Phichit said. Yuuri rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

  
“So what’s the next category?” Yuuri asked Phichit.

  
“Oh it’s who has the best thighs.” Phichit answered. Phichit didn’t even wait to think about his answer before blurting it out. “You have the best thighs. I mean you’ve done dance and stuff for years so those thighs are toned.”

  
A picture of Yuuri’s legs showed up on screen and slowly zoomed in on his thighs. The video cut back to Phichit and Yuuri, who was turning bright red.

  
“I...why...I can’t right now.” Yuuri said as he walked away from Phichit, who was laughing his head off at his flustered friend.

  
“And that is all we have time for today, so please remember to like this video and subscribe to me and Yuuri, who finally has a YouTube channel. His link will be in the description. I hope you guys have a great day.” Phichit signed off on his video before his outro music began to play.

  
**Comments** \- 2,467

  
_**Seung-gil’slefteyebrow**_    34 minutes ago  
I love their friendship it’s so cuteeee!!!!!!! I ship it. What would their ship name be?

  
_**trash-panda42069**_    23 minutes ago  
I can’t believe these sweet little rays of rainbows and happiness are friends with a dick like JJ. I mean he’s such an asshole. I can’t stand him. EWWWWWWWWWWW! he’s so problematic. I’ve lost respect of them because of that.  
  
_**21pelicans**_ 12 minutes ago  
People like you are so annoying like how can you make assumptions about somebdy you don’t even know. Like get the fuck outta here.

_____________________________

  
Yuuri sat on the floor of the dance studio and looked over his notes. He’d been trying to come up with a dance that would work for seven and eight year old kids learning ballet. He was also trying to think of a new video idea. The video he did with Phichit was getting a lot of views and the number of people subscribed to him shot up.

  
He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen some of his students walk into the room. He jumped in surprise when one of them tapped him on the shoulder. He still hadn't been able to come up with a dance, so he was just going to wing it and hope for the best.

  
“Good afternoon everyone.” Yuuri greeted the gen kids in front of him. The kids shouted their greeting back at him while wiggling around. “Okay everyone stand on your sticker in first position.” Yuuri said as he also stood in first position. He waited for all of his students to get into position before he told them all to sit down.

  
He sat in the front of the room and instructed them through their stretches. For the rest of the class Yuuri went over some of the techniques the kids needed the most help with.

  
When class was over he let the kids run to their waiting parents and answered any questions the parents needed him to answer. Once all of the students from his first class were picked up, he walked back into the room and waited for his next class to come in.

  
While he waited, Yuuri checked his phone to see if he had any new notifications. He saw that Viktor uploaded a new video. Yuuri could feel a smile tug at his lips. He couldn't wait until he got home so he plugged his headphones into his phone and clicked on the video.

  
**Change of Scenery**     **46 minutes ago 567,727 views** **6,726 likes    57 dislikes**

  
The video opened up with Viktor standing in an airport. The shot then changed a view of clouds from an airplane. The scene changed once again and showed an empty room. Viktor walked into the room holding a mug and sat down in front of the camera.

  
“Hello everyone! You all must be wondering where I am.” Viktor greeted while gesturing around to the empty room. “I'm currently sitting in the guest room of my friend Chris’ apartment. I wanted a change of scenery so I moved from London to America.”

  
A little graphic of a plane flying from England to America showed up on screen. It changed back to Viktor.

  
“As you guys may know, I've traveled around the world but I've only been to America once and that was when I was a child, so it's a new experience for me. But I have some friends that live here, so I should be fine.” Viktor said with a bright smile. “Maybe now that I'm settled down for a little bit I can start dating and doing more fun content for you guys. And Makkachin finally has a yard to play in.”

  
The video cut to a shot of Viktor running around a yard with his fluffy brown poodle. He rolled around with the dog for a little while before standing in front of the camera.

  
“I'll be updating you guys on how I'm settling in and also there are still tickets left for my meet and greet at YouCon. The link will be in the description below. Get a ticket before they're all gone.” Viktor said with a wink. “And until next I hope you all have a lovely day.”

  
The video closed out with a shot of Makkachin rolling around in the yard.

  
________________________

  
When the video finished Yuuri didn’t bother scrolling through the comments or leaving one of his own. He’d spent five minutes watching the video and he still had a few minutes until his next class showed up.

  
After hearing that Viktor was going to be at YouCon Yuuri contemplated getting tickets to his meet and greet, but he decided against it because Phichit had asked him to tag along. Yuuri still needed to tell his boss that he would need a week off in order to attend the convention.

  
When he heard the door creak open, Yuuri put his phone away and stood up to greet the students. After this class he only had one more and then he would be done for the day. He couldn’t wait to go home, but before he left he would have to stop by the office. 

________________________

  
When Yuuri was done with all of his classes, he walked to employee break room and grabbed his bag and car keys before heading to the office. He knocked on the door of the glassed in office before opening the door. Sara, one of Yuuri’s co-workers and the part time receptionist, sat at one of the desk tapping away on her phone.

  
Yuuri didn’t want to startle her, so he knocked on the door a bit louder in order to catch her attention. Sara looked up from her phone and smiled at Yuuri.

  
“Hi Yuuri.” Sara greeted.

  
“Hey. I’m here to pick up my paycheck.” Yuuri answered back. Sara looked through the papers that were on the desk. She pulled out an envelop with Yuuri’s name on it from under a stack of costume magazines.

  
“Here you go. Just sign this paper saying that you got your check.” Sara pushed a sheet towards Yuuri that had the names of other workers on it. Yuuri looked down the list and found his name. He scrawled his signature on the paper before stuffing his check into his bag.

  
“Thanks. See you later, Sara.” Yuuri said before leaving the office. Yuuri got into his car and headed back to his and Phichit’s townhouse. When he pulled into the driveway he saw a black SUV parked in there driveway. He looked at the license plate and immediately knew who it was.

  
The door to the house was unlocked, so Yuuri just made his way inside. From the doorway Yuuri could see plastic tarp laying on the living room floor and over the couch. Yuuri took his shows off in the doorway and put them on the shelf next to the door. In the shelf were a pair of Phichit’s shoes and two pairs of shoes that Yuuri knew weren’t his or Phichit’s.

  
“Phichit I’m home.” Yuuri said before walking further into the house. “Why is there tarp covering the living room?” Yuuri asked as his friend came into view. Phichit was wearing a ratty tank top and a pair of athletic shorts.

  
“I’m shooting a video with JJ.” Phichit answered.

  
“What kind of video requires you to cover the living room in tarp?” asked as he walked into the living room. JJ was sitting on the floor of their living room in a loose tank top and shorts just like Phichit, but his dark bangs were clipped back from his face. A petite pale woman stood behind the camera, that was sitting on a tripod, adjusting it.

  
“Hey Yuuri.” JJ said when he noticed Yuuri walking into the room. Yuuri waved at JJ and his girlfriend, Isabella, who was now adjusting the lights. Isabella gave Yuuri a short wave before going back to adjusting the lights.

  
“What kind of video are you guys shooting?” Yuuri asked while Phichit walked into the living room holding a bucket, whipped cream, and paper plates. “On second thought I don't want to know what you guys are doing. I'll until you upload the video.” Yuuri said before walking out of the living room.

  
He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Yuuri only ventured out of his room to see if his friends were hungry.

  
Yuuri's eyes widened when he saw the state that Phichit and JJ were in. Phichit’s face and hair was covered in dried whip cream while JJ was shirtless and his chest and face were also covered in whip cream. The tarp on the floor was also covered in whip cream.

  
Phichit turned and looked at Yuuri with a mischievous smile.

  
“Hey Yuuri.” Phichit said as he walked towards him with his arms open. Yuuri backed away from his friend.

  
“Don't come near me, Phichit.” Yuuri warned his friend. Phichit kept advancing towards him despite the warning.

  
“I just want to hug my best friend.” Phichit whined before running at Yuuri. Phichit was able to latch onto Yuuri before he could get away. Phichit rubbed whip cream onto Yuuri’s face while laughing. JJ and Isabella recorded Yuuri’s attempt to get away from Phichit.

  
Eventually Yuuri stopped struggling and just let Phichit cover his face with whip cream.   
_________________

  
@ _ **KingJJLeroy!15**_  
Guess what my next video is going to be?

  
@ **Phichit+Chu**  
@KingJJLeroy!15 I don't think they're ready for what we have in store!!!  



	4. Dark Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the club and I think you can piece together what happens. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support!!!!! I love seeing you guys' thoughts about the story!!! Please continue to enjoy the story.

When Phichit asked him to hang out he didn’t think his friend meant going out. Yuuri had been prepared to spend the night in their house watching trashy reality shows and cooking competitions. He didn’t expect to be crammed into a booth at a noisy club while wearing the tightest jeans he owned.

He sat between Phichit and Leo. Phichit had somehow convinced the bartender to serve him alcohol even though he was underage. Yuuri looked over and saw that Leo also had a drink that he was sharing with Guang Hong, who they somehow were able to sneak in despite him being only 17. 

JJ sat on the other side of Phichit with his girlfriend. He and Phichit were having some kind of drinking contest that would end in the both of them being dragged out of the club and cuddling with the toilet for the rest of the night.

Yuuri could feel his head start to pound after sitting in the noisy club for less than thirty minutes. He knew the only way he would get through the night is if he was drunk. He also knew that the drinks Phichit brought to the table wouldn’t be able to get him as drunk as he needed to be. So he scooted out of the booth and started to weave his way through the crowd. He groaned when he saw how packed the bar was. 

“Need some help?” Someone asked Yuuri. Yuuri jumped in surprise and turned to look at the person that talked to him. A girl with brown hair and large brown eyes smiled at him. “Hey, Yuuri.” 

“Hey Sara. Are you here with your brother?” he asked while looking around for Sara’s twin brother. 

“I got Emil to distract Mickey while I came get a drink,” Sara said with a smile. “But it looks like it'll take forever to get the attention of a bartender. Let me see if I can work my magic.” Sara grabbed Yuuri’s hand and elbowed her way through the people surrounding the bar.

Sara placed herself at the front of the bar and leaned over it. She caught the eye of one of the bartenders and signaled him over. Before he got to them Sara cleared her throat and put on a smile.

“How can I help you?” The blonde bartender asked with a flirtatious smirk.

“Ciao. Could I get two rounds of shots and a rum and coke.” Sara said in her Italian-accented English. Yuuri could tell by the guy’s face that the drinks were going to be on the house. He learned that people in America loved accents.

“How about I give you these drinks for free if you give me your number.” the bartender said to Sara with a sleazy smirk. He winked at Sara as she pretended to think the offer over.

“Sure. Just give me a pen.” Sara answered as the bartender fished a pen out of the apron tied around his waist. Sara took the pen from him and wrote a number down on a discarded napkin. She handed the napkin and pen back to the man. He took the items with a wink before walking off to prepare their drinks. “These men are so easy to trick.”

“Who’s number did you give that guy?” Yuuri asked Sara.

“It’s the number to this horrible Italian restaurant near our apartment. I also gave him a fake name. That’s how you get free drinks.” Sara laughed as the bartender came back with two trays of drinks.

“Enjoy.” He said with a smile. Sara grabbed one of the trays and handed it to Yuuri before picking up the other tray.

“Ciao,” Sara drawled before walking leading Yuuri away from the bar. They maneuvered their way through the pulsating crowd before making it back to the table. Yuuri placed his tray down and took his seat. “I hope you children that are under-aged enjoy watching us adults drink.” Sara joked as she threw back a shot.

“Sucks to be you guys.” JJ joked as he reached for a shot. Sara slapped his hand away.

“Aren’t you 19? You must be at least 21 to drink these drinks. So that means only Yuuri, Mickey, and I can drink. We’re already breaking one law by bringing an infant into the club.” Sara said as she gestured towards Guang-Hong. Guang-Hong blushed and hid his face in Leo’s shoulder. 

“You guys she’s kidding. We weren’t just going to down these drinks by ourselves. Just don’t get caught.” Yuuri told his friends as he grabbed two shots.

“Don’t get too sloppy you guys. I’m not dragging anyone home.” Phichit said before downing a shot. Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement before reaching for drinks. 

“Wait before this gets out of hand. Who are the designated drivers?” JJ asked before anyone could get too drunk. Yuuri looked at Phichit, who looked at Leo.

“I guess I’m driving these three home.” Leo said gesturing to Yuuri, Phichit, and Guang-Hong.

“I’m driving Sara and Emil home.” Mickey grumbled.

“And I’m driving us home.” Isabella said as she gestured to JJ.

“Great now that that’s settled let’s party.” Phichit shouted in excitement. Every clinked their shot glasses together in agreement before knocking them back. After they finished that round of shots, Sara was able to con two more rounds out of another gullible bartender. Yuuri could feel his head starting to get fuzzy. He made his way over to the bar and bought two drinks for himself. He quickly chugged the first one before throwing the second one back. He placed the glasses on the bar before stumbling back to the booth.

“I’m going dance. Come with me,” Yuuri shouted as he grabbed a tipsy Phichit by the arm. He dragged his friend into the frenzy of dancing bodies. Yuuri started to move his body to the beat. “I’m sho glad that I came here witch you.” Yuuri slurred as he threw his arms over Phichit’s shoulders.

Yuuri danced with Phichit for a little while before getting thirsty. He dragged Phichit off of the dance floor and over to the bar. Yuuri elbowed some people out of the way in order to get to the bar.

“I’m about to cut you off for the night Phichit.” said to Yuuri, who was chugging down his third cocktail. 

“I’m not even that drunk,” Yuuri said while waving his arms around. His hand came into contact with someone’s face. He heard the person groan in pain. Yuuri turned around quickly and tried to apologize to the person, but his throat closed up when his eyes contact with beautiful blue eyes. “I hope I didn’t hurt your beautiful face.”

The guy laughed at Yuuri’s words. 

“No, my face is fine. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” The man said. As he started to walk away, Yuuri grabbed him by the arm in order to catch his attention.

“I would enjoy the rest of my night if you spent it with me.” Yuuri said with a flirtatious smirk.

Phichit stood behind his friend with his mouth open. Yuuri would regret all of this in the morning. He probably wouldn’t even remember the night. Phichit used this reasoning as a way to justify recording his friend lure a guy onto the dance floor.

The man smirked at Yuuri’s request and took Yuuri by the hand. The two of them were swallowed up by the grinding bodies on the dance floor. Phichit sighed and walked back to the table their friends were occupying. 

“Where’s Yuuri?” Leo asked. Phichit gestured vaguely to the dancefloor before showing Leo the video he’d recorded. “Oh dear God. Yuuri’s going to die when he sees that.”

“Lord knows what he’s doing with him on the dancefloor.” Phichit laughed.

“He won’t go too overboard. I mean at least there aren’t any poles that he can climb onto.” Sara said with a shrug.

All of Yuuri’s friends sighed as they all remembered the fateful New Years Eve party where Yuuri got drunk and stripped before commencing to show off what his years of dance classes taught him.

“Maybe someone should go get him?” Emil said even though he phrased it as a question. “I don’t want to get out of another club because of Dark Yuuri.” They’d taken to calling Yuuri’s drunken persona as Dark Yuuri after he got kicked out of a club because he danced on the bar. Shirtless.

“I’ll go get him,” Phichit said as he readied his phone for what he would stumble upon when he found Yuuri. He needed to record these moments so that he could show Yuuri tomorrow. Phichit looked around the crowded dance floor and looked for his friend. “Where the fuck are, Yuuri?” Phichit grumbled to himself as he got elbowed and jostled by overzealous dancers.

Phichit finally found Yuuri in the center of the dance floor wrapped around the guy from the bar. Phichit recorded Yuuri as he danced with the man before he walked over to them. He tapped Yuuri on the shoulder and smiled apologetically at the man Yuuri was dancing with.

“I’m sorry to break up your good time but we’re about to head out Yuuri.” Phichit told his friend. Yuuri let go of the man and looked at Phichit with a pout. 

“But I was having so much fun,” Yuuri whined. Phichit wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “I can’t go yet. I don’t know that guy’s name.” Yuuri said as he pulled Phichit’s arm off of his waist. Yuuri marched up to the guy and wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling him down to his level.

“Yuuri we really need to go.” Phichit said.

“One minute,” Yuuri said. “What is your name?” Yuuri asked the man he’d been dancing with. The man’s eyes widened a bit before they softened.

“My name is Viktor.” he answered with a smile. Yuuri, who seemed satisfied with that answer gave Viktor a quick kiss on the cheek before allowing himself to be pulled away by Phichit.

Viktor watched as the alluring man he’d been dancing with disappeared into the crowd with his friend. Viktor placed a gentle hand on the cheek that was kissed. A simple kiss on the cheek never made him feel so many butterflies. He remained unmoving on the dance floor until Chris found him.

“What’s your problem?” Chris asked Viktor. Viktor looked at his friend but his eyes didn’t focus.

“I met an angel.” Viktor breathed. Chris rolled his eyes at Viktor’s theatrics. He’d be over whatever person he met the minute some other attractive person walked by.

_____________________________

Yuuri woke up the next morning with a throbbing head and a dry throat. The night seemed like a giant blur in Yuuri’s head. He couldn’t seem to piece together what happened after Sara bought the second round of drinks.

He dragged himself out bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up before he stepped inside. He let the warm water beat down on his back as he tried not to focus on the throbbing of his head. Tipping his head back Yuuri washed the smell of sweat and alcohol out of his hair before scrubbing his body. He stayed under the cascade of water a little longer before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower and into the slight chill of the bathroom.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink in order to brush the taste of alcohol and vomit out of his mouth. He finally looked at his reflection in the mirror and recoiled. His hair was matted and sticking up in random directions. Dark bags cushioned his bloodshot eyes.

“Way to go overboard Yuuri.” He told himself as he finished up in the bathroom. He walked into his room and decided to put on his go-to relaxation outfit. He slipped into a pair of underwear before pulling on a pair of tights. He went over to another drawer and threw on a large shirt he’d gotten while he was in college.

A knock on the door of his room caught his attention as he dried his hair.

“Come in.” he said before going back to his hair. Phichit walked into the room holding a bottle of water and a plate of toast and fruit.

“I’m surprised to see you up before noon,” Phichit said as he placed the food on Yuuri’s desk. “So how did you sleep?” Phichit asked.

“I slept okay. I only woke up twice to throw up. Also, I had a really weird dream last night.” Yuuri said as he picked at the fruit Phichit gave him.

“What was it about?” Phichit asked as he sat on Yuuri’s unmade bed. Yuuri laughed drily before telling Phichit.

“I had a dream that I met Viktor Nikiforov and we danced,” Yuuri laughed. “How much of a fanboy am I?” He joked. Phichit laughed sarcastically before pulling out his phone.

“What would you do if I told you that wasn’t a dream?” Phichit asked. “I mean hypothetically.”

“I would freak out and tell you to stop lying to me.” Yuuri said before taking a drink of water. Phichit laughed nervously again.

“Well, do I have a story for you,” Phichit said as he got up from the bed and walked over to Yuuri. “You may want to sit down for this.” Phichit could see Yuuri’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Why are you being so serious?” Yuuri asked Phichit. Phichit put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and sighed. He would have to just rip the band-aid off.

“Last night you got drunk off of your ass and grinded on Viktor Nikiforov before giving him a kiss on the cheek.” Phichit told his friend with a shrug. Yuuri stared at Phichit for a second before laughing.

“Nice try, Phichit.” Yuuri said while shaking his head. Phichit shoved his phone into Yuuri’s face and tapped the screen. The video zoomed in on two people dancing. One of the people turned around and Yuuri could see his flushed face. The other person in the video lifted their head.

“No…,” Yuuri repeated to himself as he watched himself grind his butt on Viktor Nikiforov’s crotch. Another video started after that one ended and Yuuri watched as he pulled Viktor down to his face and said something in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. Yuuri felt hot and cold at the same time. All of the blood felt like it’d left out his body, but he could feel his ears and cheeks burning with a hot flush of mortification.

“Need I show you more?” Phichit said smugly.

“I’m going to crawl under a rock and die!” Yuuri shrieked. Why didn’t anyone stop him from getting so drunk? Why hadn’t anyone stopped him from embarrassing himself in front of some he held in such a high regard? Yuuri walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it face first. “Kill me.” He groaned into the bed.

Phichit watched as his best friend freaked out.

“He probably thinks I’m some kind of…” Yuuri trailed off. “I don’t know what but he doesn’t think I’m something positive.”

“I’m pretty sure he thinks positively of you. I mean he probably thought positively of you all night. You put all those years of dance to use once again.” Phichit joked. Yuuri lifted his head and glared at Phichit.

“You’re not helping.” Yuuri said just as his cell phone chimed with a notification. Yuuri opted to ignore his phone. Phichit’s phone dinged along with Yuuri’s, but Phichit decided not to ignore the notification. He looked at the screen of his phone and snatched Yuuri’s laptop off of his desk. He logged into Yuuri’s laptop and pulled up YouTube.

“Viktor uploaded a new video,” Phichit told his friend. Yuuri lifted his head a little. Phichit queued up the video. “The title of the video is Life Update.” When the video started Phichit turned up the volume so that Yuuri could hear.

The video opened up with Viktor sitting on a bed.

“Hello everyone this is going to be a bit of a more casual video. I wasn’t supposed to be uploading today but some interesting things have been going on in my life lately.” Viktor said with a smile. “The first thing I want to talk about is YouCon. The organizers of YouCon informed me that they want me to do a panel, so I will be hosting a panel and I’ll be bringing in some friends of mine. I am still doing my meet and greet also.”

Phichit paused the video and looked at Yuuri, who was looking at the screen of the laptop with a bit of intrigue.

“Maybe you can meet Viktor properly at YouCon.” Phichit joked.

“Is it too late to back out of that?” Yuuri asked as he covered his face with his hands.

“You’re going to YouCon with me no matter what. I don’t care if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming.” Phichit told him. Yuuri just groaned. He knew Phichit would make it his mission at YouCon to get Viktor and Yuuri to talk.

“I really don’t want you to do anything stupid.” Yuuri said. Phichit just rolled his eyes.

“I never do anything stupid when it comes to you. I just want you to be able to meet the man you look up to and adore. I mean you’ve already danced with him, so how hard could talking to him be.” Phichit said nonchalantly. For Yuuri dancing with him drunk is way easier than talking to him sober.

Yuuri could already imagine the ensuing trainwreck. All aboard the Yuuri Katsuki Express, it's going downhill from here.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I would also like to thank @Naleakem for being my beta reader. It's been a huge help.

“The other update on my life is that I went out the other night with Chris, which was fun but it got even better when I ran into this guy. I feel like I should inform you guys that are maybe watching my videos for the first time or maybe you've forgotten but I'm pansexual. That means I may talk to a girl I met or a guy I met or a nonbinary person I met.” A graphic of a pansexual flag showed up on the screen next to his face. “So this guy was the cutest thing ever. He hit me in the face on accident then he dragged me onto the dance floor. And let me tell you that boy knew how to move. I mean he had a nice butt and thick thighs and beautiful eyes and a nice smile and a cute laugh…” Viktor trailed off dreamily.

After snapping out of his daydream, Viktor looked directly into the camera and chuckled nervously.

“Sadly, however, I didn't get his name or number because his friend whisked him away. I wish I could meet him again, but it'll probably never happen. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.” Viktor sighed as he looked into the distance dramatically.

Yuuri quickly closed his laptop and dropped his head into his hands. Phichit was laughing so hard that he almost fell off of the bed. 

“Looks like Dark Yuuri seduced Viktor.” Phichit laughed. 

“I can't go to YouCon if he is there. What if we run into him? What do I say to him?” Yuuri groaned.

“You aren't backing out of this. I mean I paid a lot of money for you to go to Viktor’s meet and greet. Also, you already paid for your airplane ticket. So like I said earlier, I am not above dragging you to YouCon,” Phichit huffed at his friend’s pouting. “So stop being so dramatic. The world isn’t ending. If it makes you feel better you can always wear a dust mask to cover the lower part of your face. That way Viktor won't be able to recognize you as the guy that tried to seduce him at a club.”

Phichit's plan wasn't completely absurd. In fact, it was a pretty smart plan. He could wear it during the convention so he wouldn’t be recognized by Viktor if they bump into him before or after the meet and greet. It would save Yuuri the embarrassment and he would be able to enjoy the convention a little bit more. Or so he hoped.

_____________________

After Yuuri forced Phichit out of his room, he looked at the tripod sitting in the corner and tried to think of ideas for his next video. However, the only thing that came to his mind was how badly he’d humiliated himself at the club. Yuuri was sure he would have nightmares about the incident.

And soon he would be face to face with the man he grinded on at the club, who just so happened to be the Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri should have known better than to drink the night away. He knew what kind of things happened when he was drunk. It was a trait he inherited from his dad. He can distinctly remember cringing in embarrassment when his dad got drunk at their family’s inn. His dad would dance around and strip his shirt off to expose his potbelly. It looked like the apple didn’t fall far from the tree since Yuuri would also dance around and strip if he became too intoxicated.

Yuuri groaned loudly before standing up from his bed and walking over to the tripod. 

“I guess I’ll just record and see if something salvageable comes out of it,” he mumbled to himself as he carried the tripod over to his bed. He placed it in its usual spot and put the camera that Phichit let him borrow onto the stand. 

He turned on a few extra lights and angled them towards his bed. After setting up the camera, Yuuri walked over to his bed and sat in his usual spot. 

“Let’s see what happens.” And he began recording.

____________________

**_Yuuri_Katsuki_** **uploaded a new video titled:**

**_Story Time with Yuuri_ **

**2 hours ago** **12,483 views       366 likes** **53 dislikes**

 

“Hello world, I'm back with a new video. For this video, I will be telling you guys a really embarrassing story.” A cut screen with a storybook showed up on the screen. The book opened up and a banner popped up out of the book with the title of the video on it. The cut screen faded away and showed Yuuri.

“This particular story took place on the night I graduated from college. I'd made plans to go celebrate with some of my friends. We decided to go to this club. I was so nervous because I'd never been to a club like the one we were at. It had two levels. On the first level,” the video cut away from Yuuri had showed a cute little graphic of the first floor of the club Yuuri was describing, “There was a huge bar that took up half of a wall. Behind the bar was a huge floor to ceiling shelf of alcohol. It was insane. There was a dance floor on the first level. This dance floor also featured Go-Go dancers.”

The video cut back to the diagram of the club.

“On the second level was another dance floor, the DJ booth and a stage for performers. On that night they had pole dancers on the stage performing. And on both floors of the club were tables and booths. Now that you guys have a visual of the club I'll get on to my story,” Yuuri took a deep breath before continuing. “When we got into the club we sent two of our group members to find us all somewhere to sit, while the remaining three of us went to the bar to try and get drinks.”

A little cartoon version of Yuuri showed up on screen next to a cartoon bar.

“If you guys haven't guessed I'm a bit put off by crowds, so I was trying my hardest to keep my composure because I didn't want to ruin the night for my friends. In order to calm my nerves, I let my friends get me a couple of drinks. I think you guys can tell where this story is going,” Yuuri said with a dry laugh. Before continuing his story he ran a hand through his hair. “I'll skip the extra stuff. I ended up getting really drunk. I don't really remember what happened after my fifth shot and some fruity cocktail I stole from one of my friends. Most of this story is what my sober friends told me.”

The shot faded to another cartoon of Yuuri but this time he was swimming in a shot glass. 

“Apparently I ended up dancing with a lot of random people. They also showed me pictures and videos of when I hopped on stage with some of the pole dancers. I apparently almost got into a fight with some guy that tried to grab my friend's butt. And that was the night I got us kicked out of a club,” Yuuri said with an embarrassed smile. “When I told Phichit this story he dubbed my drunk persona as Dark Yuuri. That's why I try not to get too drunk. So if you have any embarrassing stories about a time you got drunk or your friend got drunk leave it in the comments down below.”

Yuuri pointed below himself at where the comment section was located.

“Also don't forget to like and subscribe. I hope you all have a great day or night. Bye.” The video cut out.

 

**Comments** \- 384

 

**_VeronicaSmiles_**      **1 hour ago**

I want to see Dark Yuuri!!!!!! Who knew yuuri would turn out to be a sinnnnnnamon rollllll ;p

**33 likes**

 

**_hotmess5life_**         **34 minutes ago**

Yuuri is like my long lost soul mate. I do the same thing when i go out with my friends but i haven’t danced with strippers. However i did dance on a bar once.

**12 likes**

 

**_Katsuluv_**               **23 minutes ago**

My friend walked down her street in her underwear when she was druhnk on tiem. She tried to flag donw a car that had her crush in it. He thought she was a hooker. Good times.

**45 likes**

_____________________

Yuuri scrolled through the comments on his latest video and laughed at some of the stories his viewers wrote. For the video, he gave the job of editing to Phichit once again. Yuuri really needed to learn how to edit his videos before they became more visual effects than actual content.

Yuuri placed his laptop on the coffee table before walking into Phichit's room. Phichit was sprawled out across his bed with a pair of headphones on. As usual, he was scrolling through his phone and probably texting someone.

Yuuri walked into Phichit’s room and sat down next to him on the bed. Phichit looked up from his phone and smiled.

“What up?” he asked Yuuri.

“You’re going a bit overboard on the edits for my videos,” Yuuri said to his friend. He appreciated that Phichit took the time to make the edits but some of them weren’t Yuuri’s style. “I’m glad that you’re helping me edit my videos, but some of the edits you do don’t fit my personality. So I was wondering if you could reign it in a little bit.” Yuuri hoped he didn’t sound ungrateful.

Phichit looked at Yuuri with a smile. 

“I'll try to hold back on the edits. I just wanted to add a little flair to the videos,” Phichit said. “I'll teach you how to edit your videos so you can add your own little touches.”

“Thanks for all your help. I'm kind of glad you forced me into starting a YouTube channel,” Yuuri mumbled as he bumped his shoulder against Phichit's. 

“I told you that you would enjoy it. Pretty soon you're going to be a big deal and you'll be leading your own panels at conventions and you'll have a huge fan base.” Phichit fantasized for Yuuri. Yuuri laughed at his friend’s overactive imagination. But Yuuri always knew Phichit was one of his biggest supporters. Sometimes Phichit believed in him more than he believed in himself. 

“We're going to take the world by storm,” Yuuri laughed. Sometimes Phichit's optimism rubbed off on him. This was one of those times. 

“So are you ready for YouCon?” Phichit asked. “I can’t wait. I’m already packed and ready to go.” He gushed. Phichit’s excitement was almost contagious, however, Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to be as excited as his friend. He would be spending most of the convention making sure that he didn’t bump into Viktor, while Phichit would be on panels and having fun. 

“I still need to tell my boss that I’ll be gone for a week. And I have to worry about the Viktor situation while we’re there.” Yuuri said. 

“Why haven’t you told your boss yet? We leave in a week.” Phichit shouted. “And you won’t have to worry about Viktor if you wear a mask like we discussed.” 

“I’ll look out of place if I wear a mask everywhere I go,” Yuuri whined. 

“Well, you could just walk around with a mask. I highly doubt we’ll run into Viktor during the day. I mean he’s going to be super busy doing what he does. We’ll also be on other sides of the convention center. So you won’t have to worry about running into Viktor when you’re with me,” Phichit said in order to calm his friend’s worries. “I'm going to make sure that everything goes off without a hitch. YouCon’ll be the best week ever, I promise.”

Yuuri internally groaned. He knew the convention wouldn't be as smooth-sailing as Phichit thought. He just hoped it didn't turn into too much of a catastrophe.

 


	6. YouCon Here We Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took more than two months to come out. I was having trouble writing this chapter and I also go really busy. I will try to update more regularly than every few months.

Yuuri sat on his bed and stared at the empty suitcase lying open on the floor. He still hadn’t packed even though his and Phichit’s flight in a couple of hours. He'd been able to get time off from work even though part of him didn't want his boss to give him time off. He was now going to have to face Viktor at some point during YouCon. Yuuri groaned before getting up from his bed and walking to his closet. He threw a couple pairs of jeans into his suitcase before he looked through his drawers and picked out some shirts. As Yuuri continued throwing clothes into his suitcase, Phichit walked in and stared at Yuuri’s progress.

“Why aren't you packed already?” Phichit asked. Yuuri looked up at his friend and sighed.

“I thought time would go slower if I didn't pack. But that's not the case. Time is just going faster.” He mumbled as he sloppily put things into his suitcase. Phichit walked over to his friend and pushed him out of the way.

“Go pack your toiletries while I organize this mess,” Phichit said. Yuuri listened to his friend and walked into his bathroom. Back in Yuuri's room, Phichit looked at the clothes Yuuri picked and shook his head. “You're not gonna catch a man with these clothes.” He mumbled to himself. Phichit went through Yuuri's closet and picked out some other outfits. By the time Yuuri came back into his room, Phichit was putting the last pair of underwear into the suitcase. 

“What shoes should I bring?” Yuuri asked. Phichit stood the suitcase up and waved Yuuri’s question off.

“I've taken care of everything.” He said with an innocent smile. Yuuri felt skeptical of what Phichit packed for him, but he didn't have the time to repack. “I just got us an Uber, so it should be here soon.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s toiletry bag from him and shoved it into the suitcase. Yuuri stayed in his room and packed his carry-on while Phichit wheeled their suitcases to the door.

_________________

By the time they made it through check in at the airport, Yuuri already wanted to go back home. He always found checking into airports stressful. The gate for their flight changed twice before they were able to settle down and wait for their plane. 

Phichit pulled out his vlogging camera and turned it on himself. Yuuri watched as his friend filmed his intro and talked to his audience. Yuuri turned away and looked at his phone. 

“Yuuri say hi to the viewers,” Phichit said as he shoved his camera into Yuuri's face. Yuuri leaned away from the camera and waved to it. “Are you ready for YouCon?” Phichit asked. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders before answering.

“I'm nervous about meeting other YouTubers. I hope it'll be fun and I hope I can meet some of you guys. ” Yuuri said before laughing nervously. 

Phichit turned his camera back to himself before turning it off. 

“I'm so excited,” Phichit squealed. “I'm so nervous about the panels I'm a part of. It's my first time being on panels and holding a major meet and greet.” Yuuri leaned over and squeezed Phichit's hand.

“You're going to do great. You're awesome and everyone is going to love you,” Yuuri said. Yuuri always found it a little odd when he was the one trying to calm Phichit's nerves down. But he always enjoyed being there for his best friend when he needed him. “And if no one likes your jokes I will laugh the loudest and I'll cheer for you the hardest.” 

Phichit threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck and gave him a squeeze.

“You are the best friend ever.” Phichit gushed as their flight was called to begin boarding. They grabbed their things and walked onto the plane after handing over their boarding passes. Yuuri and Phichit found their seats and tried to put their things in the overhead compartment above their seats, but they were filled with other people’s things. They sighed in frustration and just decided to put their backpacks under their seats. 

“I’m glad we were able to get a two-person row.” Yuuri said as he buckled himself in. Phichit lifted up the shade that covered the small window. He pulled out his camera and started filming.

“Next stop YouCon!” Phichit squealed before turning the camera onto Yuuri, who just gave a lame thumbs up. After filming for a few more minutes Phichit turned the camera off and put it back into his bag. 

After a couple of minutes, the flight attendants started walking down the aisles telling people to put their electronics on airplane mode and their belonging underneath them or in one of the overhead compartments. Then the pilot spoke over the intercom before the plane started to leave the runway. 

\-------------------------------------

A few hours later, the plane touched down at their destination. Yuuri nudged Phichit, who’d fallen asleep during the flight. He jerked awake and looked around confused. 

“We landed.” Yuuri said as the ‘Buckle Seat’ sign turned off. Everyone on the plane began to stand up and move around as the plane stopped. Yuuri stood up from his seat and stretched. He pulled his backpack from under his seat and threw it over his shoulder. They walked off of the plane and made their way toward the baggage claim. While they walked, Phichit pulled out his camera and began vlogging. 

“We touched down safely. Now we are on our way to our hotel. I can’t wait to see who’s there!” Phichit squealed. Yuuri laughed at his friend’s excitement. Phichit continued to vlog as they got their bags. When Phichit was attempting to get his bag, he’d handed his camera off to Yuuri, who was able to catch Phichit’s many failed attempts at grabbing his suitcase. 

Yuuri laughed from behind the camera and cheered sarcastically when Phichit was finally able to get his luggage. 

“Those baggage rotator things are pure evil.” Phichit said into the camera before they started heading to where their ride would pick them up. Yuuri looked around at the cars that lined the pickup area. 

“Is our ride here yet?” Phichit asked while staring down at his phone. Yuuri was about to look down at his phone when he heard someone shout his name. Yuuri could see Phichit look around from his peripheral vision.

“Yuuri! Phichit!” Someone shouted. Yuuri looked around in confusion until he saw a familiar freckled face sticking out the sunroof of an SUV. Yuuri nudged Phichit and pointed at the car. Phichit waved excitedly at Guang-Hong. 

They walked towards the car and threw their luggage into the trunk before getting into the backseat. Leo was sitting behind the wheel of the car while Guang-Hong sat in the passenger seat.

“How did you guys get this car?” Phichit asked. 

“Sara and Mickey rented it and we asked if we could borrow it to pick you guys up.” Leo answered.

“Isn't that illegal?” Yuuri asked.

“It's not illegal if you don't get caught.” Guang-Hong joked. Yuuri shook his head at them. He would keep his mouth shut as long as they didn't get pulled over. 

Yuuri looked out the window as the scenery passed by. The quiet chatter of his friends slowly lulled him to sleep. He didn't wake up until Leo slammed on the brakes of the car, which caused everyone to jolt forward. 

Leo looked at his passengers with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I didn't want to miss this really good parking spot.” He said as he put the car into park. Even though Yuuri was kind of upset about being jerked awake, he couldn't dispute that Leo had found a good parking spot. 

Everyone got out of the car and Phichit and Yuuri grabbed their luggage and followed Leo and Guang-Hong into the hotel. The hotel was attached to the convention center where YouCon would take place.

The lobby of the hotel was filled with Youtubers and various fans. Almost immediately upon walking into the building, Phichit was approached by a group of girls and guys. Some of the more enthusiastic fans wore t-shirts with hamsters on them.

“Could you sign my shirt for me?” One girl asked as she thrust a marker in Phichit’s direction. Seeing that his friend was occupied, Yuuri snuck away from the group and went to the reception desk to check them in. 

The woman behind the counter looked tired and annoyed. Yuuri could see the look of disdain on her face as she looked at the people in the lobby.

“How can I help you?” She asked with a smile that contradicted her clipped tone. 

“I have a room reserved under the last name Chulanont.” Yuuri said with a small smile. The woman looked down at her computer and started typing. 

“I’m going to need to see proof of identification.” The woman said looking up at Yuuri. Yuuri laughed nervously before looking over his shoulder at Phichit who was being pulled into selfies by his fans.

“Uh...That’s my friend over there,” Yuuri said pointing to him. “The room is under his name but as you can see he’s a bit preoccupied right now. So can I just check in for him?” Yuuri wanted to avoid having to pull Phichit away from his eager fans. The receptionist sighed loudly.

“I’m sorry I can’t do that. I need your friend’s identification.” The woman said before shooing Yuuri away. He walked away from the front desk.

_ “How rude? _ ” Yuuri thought to himself. It wasn’t his fault she was having a bad day. Yuuri sucked it up and walked over to Phichit and tried to politely get his friend’s attention. However, one overeager fan had a different idea. The blonde haired girl pushed Yuuri out of the way. Having not been prepared for the push, Yuuri lost his balance and knocked into someone that happened to be walking by. Yuuri braced himself for the fall, but instead of hitting the floor, Yuuri fell onto the person with a groan. The man underneath him wheezed out a breath. Yuuri quickly scrambled to his feet and held his out to help the man up. 

“I...I’m so sorry. I tripped. Let me help you up.” Yuuri said as he finally looked down at the man he ran into. The person wore a pair of sunglasses over their eyes and a hat to cover their head. Yuuri could see strands of silver hair coming out from the hat that was askew. Yuuri could feel his heart start to beat faster. 

“It’s okay. Accidents happen,” the man said with a familiar Russian accent. He'd been watching videos filled with that voice for years. And it was just his luck that he would end up knocking over Viktor Nikiforov. Trying to remain calm, Yuuri pulled him to his feet and promptly turned his face to the side to avoid looking at him. He could not deal with Viktor recognizing him as the guy who grinded on him some club. “Thank you for helping me up.” 

“Y...you’re welcome.” Yuuri said while he looked around for a way out of the conversation. Viktor tapped his chin with his finger and squinted. Yuuri could feel him scrutinizing the side of his face.

“You look familiar. Have we met?” Viktor asked. Yuuri could feel his heart stop. There was no way that Viktor remembered him from that night at the club. 

“U...uhhh. I...What?” Yuuri stammered. His brain had begun to short circuit. How was he going to get himself out of this? He needed to find a way out of the conversation. Just as Viktor opened his mouth again, Phichit walked over to Yuuri and grabbed his wrist.

“I just checked us in, let’s go grab some food.” Phichit said having not noticed that Viktor was standing there. 

“Oh, I need to put my stuff in the room before we go.” Yuuri said as if he was trying to not fall apart. Phichit started pulling him away from Viktor. Yuuri looked over his shoulder and waved before turning back and walking to the elevators. 

As soon as they stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them, Phichit whipped around to face him.

“Were you talking to Viktor?" Phichit asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were trying to avoid him?” 

“I accidentally ran into him and knocked him to the ground, so I helped him up. But he said I looked familiar and you came in at the perfect time.” Yuuri said as the elevator arrived on their floor. 

“I guess you’ll need to be more careful now that Viktor’s seen your face.” Phichit said with a smirk. Yuuri didn’t even want to think about running into anyone else. 

The moment they got into their room, Yuuri threw his suitcase in a corner and collapsed face first onto his bed. Maybe he could spend the entire trip in the hotel room. It did have free wifi. He could keep himself occupied for a week. But he knew that he couldn’t do that to Phichit. He was there to support his best friend, not wallow in shame about something he did while under the influence. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to support this fic. I also want to say thank you to everyone that has commented on this story. I know I don't reply to everyone, but I do see every comment that you guys leave and they all mean so much to me. You guys are what keeps me going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter is unbetaed. I'm currently looking for a new beta reader. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yuuri groaned in annoyance as he turned away from the window. A sliver of light snuck in through a small crack in the curtains. He’d mistakenly let Phichit have the bed that was farthest away from the window because he knew his friend had a weird thing about sleeping next to windows. He rolled and looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table. The clock flashed seven thirty. And he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep.

So, he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and cringed at his appearance. His hair stood up in multiple directions and there were pillow creases on his cheek. 

“This is not attractive at all.” he mumbled to himself as he started the shower. He stripped down and stepped under the spray of the water. Yuuri sighed in relief as the hot water pelted his back. He tipped his head back and let the water rush over his head. 

He knew that Phichit wouldn’t be awake for a while, so he tried to come up with a plan for what to do until his friend woke. 

“I could go get breakfast. But what if I run into Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled to himself as he washed his body. As he thought about avoiding breakfast, his stomach growled. “Guess I’m getting breakfast.” 

Once he finished his shower, Yuuri looked around the bathroom and noticed that he hadn’t brought any clothes with him. He poked his head out of the bathroom and saw that Phichit was still sleeping. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Yuuri tiptoed out of the bathroom and rummaged through his suitcase. He slipped into a pair of underwear before putting on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He used the towel to dry his hair. 

Yuuri grabbed his phone and a room key before he left the room. As he walked down the hall, a door opened and Isabella walked out. Yuuri waved at her when she looked in his direction. 

“Are you going to breakfast?” she asked him. 

“Yeah. I wish I was still asleep, but the sun woke me up.” Yuuri complained. Isabella laughed as they stepped into the elevator. “So where’s your other half?” He asked.

“He’s still asleep. I tried to get him up but he just whined and put a pillow over his head.” Isabella said with an eye roll. “He better not whine when he misses breakfast and is hungry.” Yuuri tried to cover his laughter as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

The doors of the elevator opened and revealed the bustling lobby. Yuuri followed Isabella over to a roped off banquet hall. 

“Can I see your badges?” the man guarding the room asked them. Isabella showed the man a laminated tag. When did they get name tags? The man looked at Yuuri and gestured for him to show his tag.

“Uh...I’m here with a friend of mine, so he’s the one that would have the tag.” Yuuri explained. The man just glared at Yuuri skeptically. 

“He’s telling the truth,” Isabella told the man. “Can he just go in with me?” The man thought about it for a bit for waving them both into the room. 

“Make sure you have your tag with you tomorrow.” The man told Yuuri. Yuuri nodded his head before catching up with Isabella. 

Several buffet tables were set up around the room while tables were placed in the middle. 

“Where do we start?” Isabella said as she grabbed a plate and silverware. Yuuri followed her lead and started to walk around to see what they had to offer. 

“They have a waffle station and an omelet bar!” Yuuri heard someone squeal. 

_ ‘That sounds good.’  _ Yuuri thought to himself. He walked around the room trying to find the waffle station. While looking around, he saw a familiar head of brown hair. Yuuri walked over to the boy that was standing in line and tapped him on the shoulder. 

The boy turned around with a look of confusion before a bright smile took over his face. 

“Hey Yuuri,” Guang-Hong said. Yuuri smiled back at his friend. “I’m surprised you’re up so early.” Most of his friends knew that he was not an early riser. He’d struggled in college when he had classes before ten in the morning. 

“I’m surprised as well.” Yuuri joked. He would have loved to be sleeping in since the day’s activities didn’t start until noon. 

“So are you excited for today?” Guang-Hong asked. 

“I mean...I guess, but nothing particularly special is happening today. Phichit’s panel isn’t until tomorrow.” Yuuri said. Guang-Hong looked at Yuuri with wide eyes. What was he missing?

“Have you forgotten that Viktor’s meet and greet is today?” Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization. How could he forget? What time was that supposed to start? “It looks like you did forget. I bet you’re glad you ran into me.” 

Yuuri pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through his calendar. Sure enough, there was an event posted on that day’s date. Yuuri tapped the screen and looked at the note attached. 

**‘Viktor Meet & Greet @1 pm in Magnolia Hall’**

Yuuri put his phone back into his pocket and looked back at Guang-Hong. 

“Why do you look paler than usual?” Guang-Hong asked. 

“I...It’s...I’m just nervous about meeting Viktor.” Yuuri said knowing he wasn’t telling his friend the whole truth. It’s not like he was nervous because he dry-humped Viktor in a club. “I’ve been a fan for years, so this is a big deal for me.” Yuuri kept digging himself into a hole. 

“I feel like you’re nervous for another reason. Could it be that you’re nervous because you did a little dirty dancing with Viktor?” Guang-Hong said with a mischievous smile. Yuuri could feel his face starting to turn red. 

“How do you know that?” Yuuri asked. 

“Did you forget that I was at the club that night too?” Guang-Hong asked. Was he really at there that night? Yuuri thought hard about the beginning of that night. He did slightly remember seeing Guang-Hong there.

Yuuri spent the rest of breakfast silently freaking out. He thought he'd have more time to prepare himself for the meet and greet. Why hadn't he checked his calendar? He knew that he would have to stick to the face mask plan especially after what happened the day before in the lobby. He couldn't have Viktor looking at him too long and remembering who he was.

Yuuri decided to head straight back to his room after breakfast. When he walked into the room he saw Phichit lying in bed looking at his phone. Phichit looked at his distressed friend and waited for him to start talking.

“Did you know that Viktor’s meet and greet is today?” Yuuri asked his friend as he paced the room. Phichit sat up and watched as Yuuri paced back and forth. 

“Yes, I'm the one that bought the tickets for it,” Phichit said as he got out of bed. He walked over to Yuuri and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. “Calm down. You're getting yourself worked up before the event even begins. Take a deep breath.” Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t as big of a deal as he was making it, but the message wouldn’t stick in his brain. Yuuri continued trying to rationalize the situation while trying to calm himself down. Once he was ready, Phichit led him over to his bed and made him sit down. 

“Are you okay now?” Phichit asked Yuuri, who ran a hand through his hair while exhaling loudly. 

“I’m a little better, but I can’t help but think about all of the ways that things could go wrong. I know that these things probably won’t happen, but I can’t help but to think about them.” Yuuri said trying to put his feelings into words. 

“This is why we came up with a plan. And if you really aren’t up to going I’m sure I can sell the tickets to some fangirl for a really nice profit.” Phichit said while wiggling his eyebrows. Yuuri laughed at Phichit’s antics. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Yuuri said. Phichit pouted jokingly at his response. 

“Damn it. I thought I could make a good bit of money by selling these tickets to some gullible person. We could have gone shopping.” Phichit said dramatically. Yuuri knew that his friend would never scam gullible fans, but his antics were helping cheer him up. 

“I’m sure we’ll have other opportunities to scam people.” Yuuri said as he patted Phichit’s knee. “So what are our plans for the rest of the day?” Yuuri knew for a fact that Phichit had things planned. Phichit got up from the bed and walked over to a bag sitting on a desk. He pulled out two badges and gave one to Yuuri.

“This is your badge. It’s going to be what gets you into the venue and it’s also how you get food.” Phichit said. The badge would have been helpful at breakfast. Yuuri watched as Phichit out a small packet of papers. He could see markings in different colors all over the front page. “The venue won’t allow people to queue up for the meet and greet until noon, so we’ll need to be at the doors at like eleven forty-five. We should probably pack snacks as well because we’ll be waiting for a while.” 

Yuuri looked at his friend in amazement. If Yuuri had been alone he would have ended up at the end of the line, but with Phichit he knew he’d get a good spot. 

“So what are you going to do if someone recognizes you?” Yuuri asked. 

“I’ll tell them that I’m there because I’m a fan and I want respectful and not jump the line.” Phichit said with a shrug. Yuuri looked at the time and sighed. 

“It’s only nine which means we have almost three hours until we can start lining up for the meet and greet. So what are we going to do until then?” Yuuri wanted to know what his friend had planned. 

“I didn’t really have anything planned until after the meet and greet, but Guang-Hong just sent me a text and wanted to know if he and Leo could come hang with us.” Phichit said while looking at his phone. “I told them they could come over. Do you think I should vlog some of what we’re doing?” Phichit asked as he held up his camera. 

“I mean I don’t see a problem with it, but you’ll probably have to ask Guang and Leo if they’re okay with it.” Yuuri said with a shrug. Phichit turned his camera onto himself and gave a quick intro before turning the camera off. A knock on the door jolted them both to attention. Phichit turned on his camera and walked over to the door. 

Yuuri stood up from the bed and walked over to welcome his friends. Leo and Guang-Hong walked into the room with JJ and Isabella trailing behind them. 

“We heard there was a party in you guys’ room.” Leo said with a laugh. “We ran into Isabella and JJ on our way and invited them.” 

“So I heard from a little birdy that you guys are supposed to be going to Viktor’s meet and greet.” JJ said with a sly smile. He turned his gaze onto Yuuri. “Are you going to try and jog his memory of the night you spent together on a crowded dance floor?” 

“That’s the last thing I’m trying to do. I just want to get in and out of the meet and greet without getting noticed,” Yuuri said. “So are you ready for your meet and greet?” Yuuri asked JJ in an attempt to turn the conversation away from him. 

JJ sighed loudly. That’s not the response Yuuri was expecting. He expected JJ to launch into a spiel about how excited he was for it. 

“I might be a little nervous.” JJ mumbled. Yuuri could see Isabella roll her eyes at her boyfriend’s response. 

“Don’t let him lie to you. He’s terrified.” Isabella said. JJ looked up at Isabella with a look of betrayal. “Don’t look at me like that. These are our friends, which means you can tell them the truth.” She huffed. 

“Okay so I’m really nervous. What if I don’t live up to their expectations? This is my first major meet and greet. I just don’t want to let anyone down,” JJ said with a sigh. “What if no one shows up?” Yuuri could see JJ’s thought slowly start to spiral. Maybe turning the conversation onto him wasn’t the best option.

“You are going to be just fine. You’re fans are extremely dedicated to you, but it’s not in a way that’s intrusive and weird like Yuri Plisetsky’s fans.” Phichit said in an obvious attempt to cheer up his friend. “All you have to do is smile at them and they’ll be putty in your hands.” 

“Yeah put those three years of braces to good use.” Leo joked. JJ laughed softly at Leo’s playful joke. 

“I mean it is a thousand dollar smile.” JJ said. “Thanks you guys.” 

“It’s no problem. That’s what we’re here for.” Yuuri said with a pat on JJ’s back. 

The group remained in the room joking around until Guang-Hong’s stomach started to sound like it was going to erupt. They went downstairs and tried to decide what they wanted to do for lunch. 

“Yuuri and I have to be back here by eleven-thirty so we can get ready for the meet and greet.” Phichit told the group. 

“Okay that narrows down our options.” Leo said. 

“Are they serving lunch in the room where they served breakfast?” Guang-Hong asked. Phichit checked his schedule to see if they served breakfast. 

“Yes they serve lunch from eleven until two, which means,” Phichit checked his phone and sighed. “That lunch won’t start for another fifteen minutes. Do you guys think you can wait for the hall to open for lunch?” Phichit asked the group. Leo and JJ didn’t seem to care, but Guang-Hong looked like he would start eating people if he didn’t get food into his stomach immediately. 

“Guang-Hong can you wait 15 minutes for food?” Leo cautiously asked his boyfriend. Guang-Hong looked up at Leo and glared. Everyone took a quick step back at their friend’s vicious gaze. 

“I’m going to take that as a no.” Leo turned to look at the rest of the group. “I’m going to take him to the McDonald's down the street, so we’ll catch up with you guys later.” Leo put his hand on Guang-Hong’s shoulder gently before leading him out of the hotel.

“I hope Leo makes it back with both of his arms.” JJ joked. Yuuri snickered quietly at the joke while everyone shook their heads. 

Yuuri looked around the lobby and tried to look for a spot to sit while they waited for lunch to start. He found a set of empty couches close to the front desk. 

“I found some seats.” Yuuri said as he tapped Phichit on the shoulder. He led his friends over to couches while looking out for fans that may be waiting to pounce. 

Once everyone was seated Phichit picked up his camera and turned it onto himself. 

“We are waiting for lunch to start which sucks because my stomach keeps growling. We are also down two people because Guang-Hong was starving and on the verge of eating anything that moved.” Phichit said to the camera. “Now it’s just me, Yuuri, JJ and Isabella.” Phichit put the camera in each of his friends’ faces as he said their names. 

“Are you excited about being on a panel this week, Isabella?” Phichit asked. She looked up from her phone and smiled. 

“I’m so excited. I can’t wait. I’m going to be on stage with other beauty youtubers that I’ve looked up to. Are you guys coming?” Isabella gushed. 

“Of course we’re going. What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t show up?” Yuuri said. He knew how hard all of his friends had worked in order to be hosting panels or participating on panels. For most of them YouTube wasn’t just some hobby, it was how they paid their bills. He’d seen how many doors it opened for them and he couldn’t be more proud of them. 

“Are you excited about meeting Viktor?” Isabella asked Yuuri with a sly wink. Yuuri could feel his face getting warm as Phichit turned the camera onto him. Most people in his friend group knew how he felt about Viktor and some of them also knew that he’d gotten up close and personal with him at the club. 

Yuuri shrugged at the camera. He couldn’t really find the words for how he felt. Part of him was excited to meet someone he’d watched and admired for so long, but another part of him was freaking out and wanted to leave the face of the earth because he was so embarrassed by his actions. 

“I’m excited but I’m also nervous.” Yuuri answered simply. 

“You’ll get more than one chance to see him today, too.” JJ said. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at the boy. What was he talking about? In his mind, today was the only day that he would be going out of his way to see Viktor. The rest of the week would be spent trying not to run into him. 

Yuuri could see Isabella smack JJ’s arm while glaring at him. What was Yuuri missing? There was something that his friend’s weren’t telling him. So Yuuri turned to his best friend hoping to get answers.

“What is JJ talking about?” He asked. Phichit turned his camera off and put it on the couch cushion next to him. Phichit turned back to Yuuri and looked at him through his eyelashes. It had to be something Yuuri wasn’t going to like if Phichit was trying to give him the puppy eyes. Yuuri braced himself for the answer. 

“Uh...later on tonight there is a party for YouTubers and their guest.” Phichit said. That wasn’t so bad, but he knew there was more to it than just a party. “And it might...be hosted by Vi-” Phichit mumbled the last part leaving Yuuri unable to understand it. 

“What was that last part?” Yuuri asked. He needed clarification. Why was this party such a big deal.

“It’s being hosted by Viktor.” Phichit whispered. Yuuri looked at JJ and Isabella to see if it were true. He knew the answer when he saw them trying not to make eye contact with him. 

“I can just stay in.” Yuuri reasoned, but Phichit just shook his head. 

“I also might have told Sara that you might go. And you know what that means.” And he knew what that meant. She was going to forcefully drag him to that party if he tried to refuse. For a girl so petite she was strong. 

He tried to think of ways to distract the girl, but he knew of only one way he wasn’t well acquainted with that person.

“I can see the excuse gears turning in your head,” Phichit said to Yuuri. “What are trying to plot?”

“I can just distract Sara with that Russian girl she likes, but I don’t know how to do that.” Yuuri answered. Phichit just shook his head at Yuuri’s plot. He could already tell that the night was going to be fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. This Is It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to move into place for Yuuri (whether he likes it or not).

The banquet hall finally opened for lunch and the crowd of hungry people surged inside. Yuuri watched in amusement as Isabella elbowed people out of the way. No one could stand between her and her quest to snag a good table. Once they were inside, Isabella sat down at a table and waited for her friends and boyfriend.

Yuuri grabbed a plate and walked down the buffet line trying to decide what he wanted to eat. He was having a hard time choosing between a chicken sandwich and a hamburger. He didn’t want to hold up the rest of the line, but he didn’t want to waste food.

“I heard that the chicken was a bit dry,” Someone whispered into his ear. Yuuri jumped in surprise. He turned his head to face the person that talked to him. Yuuri stared into a pair of blue eyes once again. Viktor’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. “You’re the guy from yesterday. We seem to keep running into each other.” Yuuri could feel his mouth dry up. His tongue felt too heavy. What did the world have against him? Why did it keep forcing Viktor into his path when he was trying so hard to avoid him? 

Yuuri knew that he couldn’t just stare at Viktor all day, so he just nodded his head and turned back to the buffet. He grabbed a hamburger and moved down the line, but he couldn’t seem to shake Viktor.

“So I’m guessing that since you’re eating in here, you’re a YouTuber.” Viktor said. Yuuri kept his back to Viktor but replied to him.

“I’m here with a friend, but I do have a channel. It’s a small one.” Yuuri grabbed some fries before moving on. “I’m just here for support.” 

“That’s nice. I hope to see you here as a big name soon.” Viktor said. Yuuri could feel his cheeks start to heat up. He didn’t know how to respond to that so he just turned to Viktor and smiled. 

“Maybe one day.” Yuuri said as he grabbed his plate and walked over to the table Isabella saved. The moment he sat down, he took a huge deep breath and exhaled loudly. 

“I think fate is trying to tell you something,” Phichit said with a smile as he placed his plate next to Yuuri. “I hope you consider me for the position of best man at your wedding.” Phichit joked. Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit before tossing a fry at his head.

“You can talk about my love life the minute you ask Seung-Gil out.” Yuuri said with a smirk. Phichit’s brown skin flushed slightly at Yuuri’s comment. 

“I’m not even that into him. I just think he’s attractive.” Phichit said trying to defend himself. Yuuri didn’t believe a word his friend said. 

“Whatever you say, but Seung-Gil is walking this way.” Yuuri said. Phichit whipped his head around, Yuuri could have sworn he heard his neck crack. Yuuri watched as Phichit looked around frantically for Seung-Gil. Yuuri could hear Isabella and JJ start laughing. 

“I don’t see him. Did he leave?” Phichit turned to Yuuri while still looking around. Yuuri put a hand on Phichit’s shoulder and tried to direct his friend’s attention onto him. 

“He’s not here. I was joking. Now you can’t deny that you like Seung-Gil.” Yuuri said. Phichit pouted at Yuuri and turned back to his food. 

“You got me all worked up for nothing.” Phichit said as he pushed a fry through ketchup. Yuuri shook his head at how dramatic Phichit was being. Sometimes he could dish it out, but he couldn’t take it. Yuuri figured that out a couple of months into their friendship. 

“Maybe he’ll be at the party tonight.” Isabella said in an attempt to placate Phichit. 

“I doubt it. Seung-Gil doesn’t really like parties, but I think I can help you out.” JJ said as he pulled his phone out his pocket. Yuuri and Phichit watched as he typed on his phone before placing it down next to him. He looked up at Phichit with a smirk. “Would you be up for a collaboration with Seung-Gil and me later on today?” JJ asked Phichit. Yuuri watched as Phichit’s eyes widened in glee. He nearly jumped over the table to hug JJ.

“Of course I would!” Phichit squealed. Yuuri watched as Phichit practically vibrated with happiness. Phichit turned to Yuuri and smirked. “I want to make a bet out of this.” he said to his friend. Yuuri raised an eye at Phichit. They both were competitive and didn’t like losing, so Yuuri knew he wouldn’t be able to back out this bet. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked. Yuuri could make out the mischievous glint in Phichit’s eyes. 

“If I can get Seung-Gil alone with me, you have to dance with Viktor at the party tonight...completely sober.” Phichit laid out his bet and cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow. 

“Okay, I’ll take that bet,” Yuuri said trying to sound confident, while he was internally freaking out. A piece of him wanted to find a way to make sure Phichit didn’t get any alone time with Seung-Gil, but he knew he couldn’t do that to his friend. 

“Looks like you’ll be able to try to get him alone this afternoon,” JJ said as he looked at his phone. “Seung-Gil agreed to collab with us.” Phichit looked excited before his smile dropped and he looked frantic.

“What the hell am I going to wear?” He asked Yuuri. “I can’t look too casual, but I don’t want to look too dressed up. What are we doing for the collab?” Phichit asked JJ. 

“Since it was a last minute thing just to help you, it’ll probably be either a Q&A or we’ll play video games.” JJ said with a shrug. Yuuri could tell Phichit was weighing his options. 

“Let’s do both. I suck at video games, but I know that he likes them and I want to get to know him better so the Q&A would help that.” Phichit reasoned. Sometimes Phichit’s thought fascinated Yuuri. “Yuuri will help out as well. He can just ask us the questions. JJ text Seung-Gil and tell him the plan. Then put out a tweet asking for questions. I’ll just retweet what you post. This is going to be a great collab.” Phichit’s planning skills were a thing of legend. Yuuri had seen him pull together a party in less than four hours and this was no different. 

JJ simply nodded at Phichit’s orders. He knew he couldn’t argue with someone that was so determined. 

_______________________

After lunch, Yuuri and Phichit went back to their room to get ready for Viktor’s meet and greet. 

“The outfit I wear to the meet and greet is the one that I’ll wear to collab with Seung-Gil and JJ.” Phichit mumbled to Yuuri as they rummaged through their suitcases. Yuuri sighed at half of the things that were packed in his suitcase. He knew he shouldn’t have let Phichit finish packing for him. Yuuri decided to wear a pair of jeans with a plain burgundy top. He stepped into his jeans and cuffed the bottoms before rolling the sleeves of his shirt a little.

He slipped his feet into a pair of sneakers before walking over to one of the mirrors and looking at himself. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to figure out how he should style it. He pushed it back but decided against it before deciding to brush it quickly. 

Phichit was still getting ready as Yuuri sat on his bed already dressed. While he watched his friend move around the room, Yuuri played with the band on his face mask. He started to wonder if the face mask plan was even necessary anymore. He’d ran into Viktor two times since arriving the day before. He’d probably feel stupid if Viktor could tell it was him even with the mask on. But he was still trying to avoid being identified as the guy that grinded on Viktor. 

Yuuri groaned as Phichit walked out of the bathroom. 

“What's the matter with you?” Phichit asked. Yuuri looked up at Phichit and sighed. 

“I'm trying to decide if I should wear the mask to the meet and greet,” Yuuri said. “I don't think it's going to keep him from noticing me.” Phichit sat down next to Yuuri and prayed him on the back.

“That's up to you. If you feel the need to go without it then do it. Do what'll make you the most comfortable.” Phichit told Yuuri. Yuuri continued to fiddle with the face mask as Phichit finished getting ready. 

Yuuri had wanted to meet Viktor for so long and he’d finally gotten the chance. Now he was trying to hide away from the chance to see him again because he would be mortified if Viktor remembered that they’d met before meeting at YouCon.

“And if it helps, you won’t be near Viktor for that long anyway. You’ll probably get like a minute to meet him say a few things then take a picture. That won’t be enough time for him to piece everything together.” Phichit said. Yuuri continued to look at his face mask their entire walk to the elevator. 

He’d decided to keep it off until the meet and greet officially started. The person he was trying to hide from wouldn’t be waiting in line. 

Yuuri and Phichit made it to the ballroom at exactly eleven forty-six. They ended up in line behind a group of girls that were holding gift bags. Yuuri mentally smacked himself. Why hadn’t he thought to bring a gift?

The line started to get longer and rowdier as it got closer to noon. Most of the people in the line were girls who seemed to be between the ages of 16 and 21. Yuuri felt a bit embarrassed. He was a twenty-three-year-old man standing in line with a bunch of squealing fangirls. He just wanted to get the experience over with so that he wouldn’t have to worry about it for the rest of the trip.

When the doors of the ballroom finally opened, the line moved forward and people started pushing. Security guards that were scattered around the line shouted at people who were pushing. Once in the large ballroom, Yuuri could see that the other entrances to the ballroom were open to allow other people inside. Yuuri was a bit confused by all of the different roped off lines.

“Viktor’s meet and greet isn’t the only one going on. I think some gamer and some other people are having a meet and greet at the same time.” Phichit explained clearly having seen how confused his friend was. 

The noise in the ballroom began to rise quickly. The screams of excitement and mindless chatter were starting to grate on Yuuri’s eardrums. He could feel head starting to ache. Yuuri kept reminding himself that the event would start soon even though he knew it wouldn’t start for another hour. 

Phichit had been spotted by a few girls that were standing in line with them. He was taking pictures with them and he’d pulled out his camera in order to vlog the experience. Yuuri had taken out his phone and started playing a game to pass the time. He’d been so engrossed in the game that he didn’t feel the tap on his shoulder. Phichit nudged Yuuri roughly in the ribs to get his attention. 

Yuuri looked up at his friend and glared. Phichit just nodded at the security guard stood in front of them. What could he have done to warrant a security guard coming get him? Did they think he was doing something he wasn’t supposed to? 

“I was told to escort you and your friend to Mr. Nikiforov.” the guard said as they undid the rope in front of Yuuri and Phichit. Phichit turned to Yuuri and smiled brightly. The people who heard the conversation began to whisper wildly. Yuuri could feel their eyes following as they walked out of line and followed the security guard.

The guard took them behind the wall of curtains that were set up as a divider. Several tables were set up behind the curtains. There was also a table filled with food in the corner. They followed the guard to a table set up near the end of the wall of curtains. 

“Are these the people you pointed out to me?” The guard asked the people sitting at the table. A blonde man looked up at them and smiled. Yuuri recognized him as Christophe Giacometti, Viktor’s best friend, and current roommate. He stood up and thanked the security guard.

“These are the people we were looking for.” Christophe said. The guard huffed and walked away. Chris looked Phichit and Yuuri up and down before smirking. He turned to Yuuri and scrutinized him harder. “Viktor saw you in line and wanted to meet you personally before all of the mayhem started. He’ll be back in a bit. He had to go to the bathroom. I’m always telling him not to drink too much before events, but he never listens.” Christophe said before sitting back down in his seat.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Phichit and this is my best friend Yuuri.” Phichit smiled at Christophe. 

“I know who you are. Some of my fans are always telling me that I need to collab with you. I’ve kept up with your videos for a while. And I’ve also seen your friend’s videos,” Christophe said as he gestured at Yuuri. “Maybe I’ll give you guys a shout-out on my channel. I really enjoy you guys’ content and more people should see it.” 

Yuuri could feel Phichit squeeze his arm in excitement. Yuuri knew that Phichit was a huge fan of Christophe’s videos. And Yuuri also knew how large his fan base was. If they got a shout out from Christophe, their views would shoot up. Yuuri didn’t know if he was ready for his viewers to grow so quickly. He was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his channel. 

“That would be awesome!” Phichit squealed not even trying to hide his excitement. Christophe laughed at his excitement. 

“I’ll do it if you give me the secret to how you get your winged eyeliner to look so good.” Christophe bargained. Yuuri had never seen someone sit in a seat so fast. Yuuri sat down next to his friend and listened as Phichit tried to explain to Chris how he did his eyeliner.

“I use liquid eyeliner and I make sure that I’m in complete silence while I apply it. I sometimes use a ruler to make sure it’s straight, but that’s only in extreme situations.” Phichit said. Yuuri could verify everything Phichit was saying. He’d walked into Phichit’s room a few times to talk about his friend threw him out because he needed silence to do his eyeliner. Yuuri had also seen him using a ruler to make sure the tip was straight.

Christophe and Yuuri were so focused on Phichit that they didn’t notice Viktor walking back to the table. He sat down next to Yuuri quietly. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Viktor asked. Yuuri jumped at the sound of his voices and turned quickly to look at him. Christophe and Phichit stopped talking and looked at Viktor. 

“I’m just getting some tips from Phichit,” Christophe answered before he introduced Viktor to the two young men. “This is Phichit and Yuuri. They’re the ones you pointed out in line.” Viktor shook Phichit’s hand quickly before moving on to Yuuri. 

Yuuri could feel his heart start to race as Viktor shook his hand. Yuuri hoped that his hand wasn’t sweaty. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Yuuri.” Viktor said with a smile. 

“I...It’s nice to see you again, too.” Yuuri stuttered. Yuuri felt exposed. Viktor’s eyes were staring straight into his. Yuuri also didn’t have enough time to put on the face mask, so Viktor could finally get a good look at his face. 

Viktor tapped a finger to his lip and squinted his eyes.

“I still think that you look familiar, but I don’t know where I would have seen you before.” Viktor mumbled. 

“Maybe it’s from some of Phichit’s videos. I’ve been in a few.” Yuuri said before he laughed nervously. He ran a hand through his hair in order to give his hands something to do. For a brief moment, his hair was pulled back from his face and Viktor gasped. 

“Now I remember why you seem so familiar!” Viktor shouted. Yuuri jumped at Viktor’s shout. “We’ve met before.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and looked straight into his eyes.

This could not be good. Yuuri could hear alarm bells going off in his head. He looked away from Viktor’s enchanting blue eyes and tried to find an exit. 

“You and I met at a club a few weeks ago. We danced together. I can’t believe I forgot your face. It was such a good night.” Viktor said. Yuuri could not answer Viktor because his soul left his body and began its ascent. 


End file.
